christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Malta
|image_flag = Flag of Malta.svg |image_coat = Coat of arms of Malta.svg |national_anthem = |image_map = EU-Malta.svg |map_caption = |capital = Valletta |coordinates = |largest_city = Birkirkara |official_languages = Maltese Maltese Sign Language English |ethnic_groups = }} |ethnic_groups_year = 2011 |demonym = Maltese |government_type = republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Marie Louise Coleiro Preca |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Joseph Muscat |legislature = |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = from the United Kingdom |established_event1 = Commonwealth realm |established_date1 = 21 September 1964 |established_event2 = Republic |established_date2 = 13 December 1974 |area_km2 = 316 |area_rank = 186th |area_sq_mi = 122 |percent_water = 0.001 |population_estimate = }} |population_census = 416,055Census 2011. National Statistics Office, Malta |population_estimate_year = 2014 |population_estimate_rank = 171st |population_census_year = 2011 |population_density_km2 = 1410 |population_density_sq_mi = 4,077 |population_density_rank = 7th |GDP_PPP = $18.404 billion |GDP_PPP_year = 2017 |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $42,239 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = $11.164 billion |GDP_nominal_year = 2017 |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $25,623 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 27.7 |Gini_year = 2014 |Gini_change = decrease |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank =15th |HDI = 0.856 |HDI_year = 2015 |HDI_change = increase |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 33rd |currency = Euro (€) |currency_code = EUR |time_zone = CET |utc_offset = +1 |utc_offset_DST = +2 |time_zone_DST = CEST |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy (AD) |drives_on = left |calling_code = +356 |patron_saints = Paul the Apostle, Saint Publius and Agatha of Sicily |cctld = .mt |official_website = www.gov.mt |footnote_a = Maltese nationals as referred to in the 2011 census. |footnote_b = Maltese lira before 2008. |footnote_c = Also .eu, shared with other European Union member states. }} Malta is an island located in Europe. It is near the center of the Mediterranean Sea, south of Sicily. The capital of Malta is Valletta. Around 400,000 people live in Malta and it is one of the most densely populated countries in the world. Because of this, it has many cities and towns that grew close to each other over time. Language Maltese is the national language of Malta, with Maltese and English serving as official languages in line with the constitution of the country. A majority of the people of Malta can speak three languages; Maltese, English and Italian. Money Malta had its own currency, called the Maltese Lira until 2008. The Maltese Lira was better known as the Maltese Pound because of the strong links to the United Kingdom. One Maltese Lira consisted of 100 cents. In 2008 Malta joined the Euro countries in adopting the Euro as the National Currency. History People have lived in Malta since at least 5200 BC. The island has some key archaeological locations dating from early times. Malta became well known as the base of the Knights Hospitaller. They moved to Malta after being forced to leave Palestine and then Rhodes, in Greece. In 1565 they survived a great attack by the Ottoman Empire. The history of the knights at Malta continued the strong Roman Catholic beliefs in the country that were started by the Norman and Spanish rulers. In 1798, Napoleon took control of Malta. The French rule was not popular and in 1800 Maltese rebels invited the British Royal Navy to come to the island. This led to 200 years as a British colony and independent Commonwealth member. During the Second World War, Malta was again attacked this time by the Axis forces. The entire island was symbolically given the George Cross for heroism. Malta became independent in 1964 and a republic in 1974. In 2004 Malta joined the European Union and in 2008 Malta joined the Euro. Notes Other websites * Maltese Relocation and Travel Guide * Malta travel guide and information * Malta Wiki - Malta Popular Encyclopedia * Malta holidays and hotels * Malta travel guide * Malta * Malta Travel Guide Category:Malta Category:Italian-speaking countries Category:European Union member states Category:Phoenician colonies Category:1974 establishments in Europe